A New Era
by SmrtDancrGrl
Summary: This is about a new girl at a new school who makes some great friends! Rated because of later violance. R&R Pleeaassee! I'm might take this in a different direction soon. CH.12 is up finally.
1. Descriptions

**Descriptions**

Michele Kelly: A very short-tempered, intelligent, creative girl who enjoys whatever she can.

Age: 11

Hair: Dark Chocolate Brown

Eyes: Piercing Grey-blue

Height: 4'10"

Interests: reading, writing, dancing, singing, anime/manga, computers, and video games

Birthday: 9/13/1990

Alex James: A very athletic, intelligent, and laid back guy.

Age: 11

Hair: Light Blonde

Eyes: Aquamarine Blue

Height: 4'9"

Interests: anime/manga, computers, video games, and basketball

Birthday: 2/16/1990

Justin Johnson: A very smart, kina pudgy guy, who has an addiction to video games, and anime/manga.

Age: 11

Hair: Sandy Brown

Eyes: Light Blue

Height: 4'8"

Interests: video games, computers, anime/manga, sleeping

Birthday: 11/10/1989


	2. A New Friendship

**A New Era: Part 1**

**By: SmrtDancrGrl**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Harry Potter characters and I lay claim to Michele Kelly, Alex James And Justin Johnson as my own characters.**

**A New Freindship**

This story begins with a girl who was going to a new school. But this was not just any girl or any school. This girl was Michele Kelly and she was a muggle-born witch and the new school was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

This fateful September day would be the start of a friendship that could rival that of Harry, Hermione, and Ron, the Famous Trio. The Trio had already been through Hogwarts and beaten the greatest dark wizard of the age, Voldemort.

Now Michele was very much like Hermione and had read all her textbooks already, and was reading Hogwarts, A History, The Revised Version, out of pure curiosity. But not knowing anyone was still searching for a seat. Finally, she just decided to ask a couple of boys if she could sit with them for the journey since their compartment wasn't full.

Now these two boys were none other than Alex James and Justin Johnson who had been best friends for as long as they could remember.

They had seen Michele pass a couple times, but didn't really pay much attention. They were on their way to Hogwarts to start their first year.

So Michele took a deep breath and pushed the compartment door open.

"Could I sit here, the rest are full?" said Michele slightly uncertain.

"Sure." said Alex.

"My name is Michele Kelly, and _yours'_ are?" she said not uncertain at all, but a little cocky at that.

"My name is Alex James and this is my friend, Justin Johnson." said Alex.

"What year will you be in this year?" asked Justin.

"Oh, this is my first year. I'm not sure which house I'll be in yet." said Alex.

"We're going to be in our first year, too. Maybe we'll be in the same house." said Alex.

(A/N: Hey! this is my first fic so R&R!)


	3. A Conversation and A New Enemy

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters and I lay claim to all new characters… A Conversation and A New Enemy 

After a long conversation of likes and dislikes, they found out they had a lot in common, like they all liked video games, anime/manga, and computers.

"Oh my gosh, look at the time we're almost there! We better change into our robes. Be right back!" said an exasperated Michele.

While she was gone Alex and Justin started talking.

"Hey, that girl, Michele's not bad. She's got good taste in shows and video games." said Alex.

"Yeah, I guess, she seems a little too smart and bossy to me." said Justin.

" Hey I'm just as smart as she is, are you saying I'm too smart!" saidAlex in mock anger.

While Michele was changing she started thinking, which wasn't always a good thing.

_I bet they think I'm a bossy know-it-all, _thought Michele,_ Everyone does._

Ever since elementary school Michele had been pretty withdrawn. Maybe a friend or two here or there.

Michele's dad was in the Navy. So she had moved alloy and gone to a lot of different schools. Five, through out elementary school.

She learned not to get close to people. She'd had a couple close friends, but only one best friend. Janessa had been the only person to completely understand Michele.

For some reason Michele believed she would have more friends here, though.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" said Michele.

"Hey!" said Alex, who's nicer than Justin.

"We should be there in about five minutes," said Michele, who was getting nervous.

"This is gonna be great!" said Justin.

**5 minutes later…..**

The Hogwarts Express came to a screeching halt, which was followed by a frenzy of motion as the students clamored off the train.

The first years were greeted by a booming voice.

"Firs' years over here!" said a gigantic man, "All firs' years over here!"

So that's were you'll find Michele, Alex, and Justin. Waiting to board the boats that would take them across the lake to Hogwarts.

"WOW!" was all Michele could say at the sight of the spectacular castle that would soon be her school.

By the look on both Alex and Justin's faces they were thinking the same thing.

They boarded the boats and started across the lake. Michele, Alex, and Justin were in the same boat and were all looking at the castle that lay ahead of them in awe.

**25 minutes later….**

The first years walked into the Entrance Hall where they were met by a pretty brown haired professor. Who would lead them into the Great Hall.

She was carrying a stool with an ancient hat on it.

"Hello, I'm Professor Granger and I will be your Transfiguration professor." said the professor.

Michele was in shock. She was going to be taught by Hermione Granger, THE Hermione Granger. The heroine of the Wizarding World! Hermione was Michele's idol since she had read about her.

Professor Granger asked the first years to follow her into the Great Hall so they could be sorted.

As soon as Michele entered through the grand doors her mouth hit the floor. Then she heard someone behind her say something.

"Look at that girl over there looking all shocked, she's such a nerd!" laughed a voice.

Michele turned around to see a boy who had a very superior look on his face.

"Why don't you keep your comments to yourself!" said Michele just as superiorly as he was looking at her.

"You dare speak to me, Warren Gardener, mudblood!" said Gardener.

"What did you call her!" said Alex and Justin.

As they did this, Michele whipped around gave him a black eye without any teachers noticing luckily. So they moved on so the sorting could begin


	4. Sorting and Relief

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters and I lay claim to all new characters, such as Michele Kelly, Alex James, and Justin Johnson.

Sorting and Relief 

"Arthur, Elizabeth," rang Professor Granger's voice. A blonde girl went up to the stool the Professor had set down and sat on it. Professor Granger lowered the ancient hat on to her head and it came to life.

"Ravenclaw!" it bellowed and Elizabeth Arthur walked over to a table where there was a crowd cheering and so it went on.

"Gardener, Warren," called Professor Granger.

Almost immediately the hat bellowed, "Slytherin!" and Warren, looking pleased with himself, walked over to a table bedecked in silver and green.

Shortly after came "James, Alexander" at which Michele and Justin snickered and received death glares from Alex.

The hat bellowed "Gryffindor!" and he went to a table of red and gold.

Soon after came "Johnson, Justin" and immediately came "Gryffindor!". At this point Michele was becoming nervous, hoping to be put in Gryffindor where she had friends. More strongly hoping not to be put in Slytherin.

"Jones, Lee," rang through the hall and a tall boy went up and was put into Hufflepuff.

Then came the moment. "Kelly, Michele,".

Michele went up and sat on the stool. Then something happened, the hat was asking her questions, IN HER HEAD! The hat said she was smart but courageous, kind but ambitious. Finally, the hat chose "Gryffindor!".

Michele let out a great sigh of relief and walked over to side beside Alex and Justin.

**5 minutes later…**

"That was close," said Michele.

"Why do you say that?" asked Justin.

"The Sorting Hat considered each of the hoses in my case, but it said my courage and intelligence prevailed over my other traits. Then it conflicted between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Then, finally, it chose Gryffindor, thank Merlin."


	5. The Rest of the Day

(A/N: Sorry I've been really busy with school and dance!SORRY!)

**The Rest of the Day**

**30 minutes later…..**

"Hush, Alex and Justin, the Headmistress is going to speak!" said Michele.

A strict looking woman walked to the podium to speak.

"I am Minerva McGonagall to our first years. To them I welcome, to others I welcome back. I would like to introduce two new members of our staff. Mr. Potter will be your new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher and Ms. Granger will be your new Transfiguration teacher. Gryffindor's new head of house will be Mr. Harry Potter. I must remind and inform you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all of the student body and should be avoided. Mr. Filch has a list on his door that contains more than 500 items that will be confiscated. On another note the former headmaster, Albus Dumbledore has retired, but will still check the progress of the students at Hogwarts."

At that she finished and the prefects began to round up the first years.

"First years, ya midgets, over here! Said one particular Gryffindor prefect, Paige Guthrie.

Michele was quite shocked by his rudeness. Many people wondered how he became a prefect because e acted much like the infamous Weasley twins, Fred and George. He had been one of the last prefects appointed by Professor Dumbledore. So, he had to have some good traits, such as him being a genius.

So off to Gryffindor Tower went our new trio.

**10 minutes later….**

"Marauders," said Paige and the Fat Lady's portrait swung open.

Paige didn't tell them anything and just let them loose.

Michele immediately went to sit by the fire in one of the three cushy chairs and pulled out her Hogwarts: A History, the revised version and began to read. Alex and Justin began playing Wizards' Chess, which received a few weird looks from Michele.

That is barbaric, how can you play it!" Michele finally said.

It's fun," said Justin, "and I enjoy destroying Alex."

Michele just rolled her eyes and went on reading.

Soon Michele decided it was time to unpack, so she said good night to her new friends and went to the girls' dormitory.

Michele's thoughts started going again thinking about the past day and she felt she belonged somewhere now. That she could have friends now.

She also felt she had found an enemy in Warren Gardener. But she could deal with that later.

Quite tired Michele changed into her pink pajama pants and tye-dye pajama shirt and crawled into her four-poster and had a restful sleep.


	6. The First Day

(A/N: Giving recognition to Dark Angel Pearl for being a loyal reader and reviewer. Luv ya. Sorry for the delay I've been real busy recently.)

The First Day 

The next morning Michele was the first one up, as usual, in the Gryffindor Tower. She took a shower and put on her new Gryffindor robes.

Michele was quite excited to start the day and get her schedule. Michele was interested in the new teachers who were legendary in Hogwarts halls.

Michele heard the noise of people (FINALLY!) waking up. So she decided to go to breakfast in the Great Hall.

**20 minutes later…**

Michele had already finished eating and gotten her's, Alex's, and Justin's schedules. She was about to go find them when they walked in. She handed them each their schedules. All three of them had the same schedule.

**Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday **

DADA Flying Potions Charms Transfiguration

Transfiguration H.O.Magic DADA Transfiguration Potions

Potions Herbology Charms Herbology DADA

Charms Herbology H.O.Magic Flying DADA

"Awesome, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts first," said Alex.

"I can't wait for Transfiguration, Ms. Granger is teaching, she's supposed to be the smartest witch of her age!" said Michele, who admired Ms. Granger for her bravery and cleverness.

"What time is it?" asked Michele.

"7:50,why?" asked Justin.

"We better go get our books, classes start at 8:00," said Michele grabbing both of them and nearly dragging them to the common room.

**10 minutes later…**

Michele had practically ran to both the common room and the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Alex and Justin jogging in her wake.

Michele was quite excited about being taught by Harry Potter himself. The savior of the Wizarding World, but Michel wasn't on to judge of achievements rather than personality. So she would wait to make her judgment of him.

Michele, Alex, and Justin took seats in the front of the class. They had a few minutes to spare so they talked a bit.

As the bell rang in came Professor Potter. He was in a good mood it seemed. Everyone was wondering what they would learn first.

Professor Potter turned around with a now more serious face.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts is a VERY important class," he said looking directly at the Slytherins," It helps in case of dark wizards and witches attacking or in a duel. The first spell we will learn will be the Leg-Locker Curse, or 'Patrificus Totalus'."

"Now I will split you up into pairs and pull out some cushions," said Professor Potter.

"Gardener, Johnson!"

"James, Kelly!"

"Collins, Benois!"

"Haynes, Smeltzer!"

And so on.

Justin didn't seem to favor his pairing being that it was 1. a slytherin; and 2. Warren Gardener. Alex and Michele expressed their sympathies for him. Michele told him about a good shield spell so that it would reflect back at Warren.

Class went quite well Michele won Gryffindor points for knowing thing about the curse and getting it right first. Justin won points for using the "Protego" shield to block Warren's spell. Soon after the bell rang and everyone left laughing, except Warren of course.

The Gryffindors went on to Transfigurations, which Michele was especially excited about. When they arrived they found Professor Granger already ready to begin class.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I will be teaching you Transfiguration. We will start with transfiguring beetles into buttons."

"Megan Collins, could you please pass out the beetles, don't worry they won't hurt you."

A short, dirty blonde girl got up and walked over to the bow and passed out the beetles.

By the end of class Michele, Alex, and a Carly Cline had changed their beetles entirely into buttons. The rest had changed them to a point or not at all.

**5 minutes later…**

Now Michele, Alex, and Justin were in the Great Hall for lunch.

"Do you think Potions will be fun?" asked Michele.

"No, Snape teaches that class, he's evil," said Justin.

"Is it anything like Chemistry?" asked Michele.

"What's Chemistry?" asked Alex.

"Never mind."

"Shall we go?"

"Sure," said Alex.

**10 minutes later…**

They had gone to the common room and gotten their bags and were now heading to the dungeons.

There were two lines forming; one Gryffindor and the other Slytherin.

Michele, Alex, and Justin were talking animatedly as they walked over to the Gryffindor line.

"Oh, if it isn't the mudblood and her little friends," came out of Slytherin line. Michele just kept walking and talking with her friends even though she tensed slightly.

"What your not going to answer me?" came as the owner of the voice stepped out of line.

"What do you want Warren?" said Michele shortly.

"Just to make your life miserable."

"Get out of our way Warren," said Michele angrily.

"No."

"Fine we'll go around," she said. As they walked away Michel said," Don't even think of cursing me."

Warren who had raised his wand, lowered it with a scowl.

"Nice," said Alex.

"It was fun putting him in his place," said a very happy Michele.

Then Snape came and opened the class.

"Take your seats, please," said Snape, "The first potion we will be working with today will be the Sleeping Draught. The directions are on the board. Begin."

Michele worked hard and finished first closely followed by Alex and Justin.

Finally they had Charms.

"Welcome class, today we will be learning the 'Wingardium Leviosa' charm, otherwise known as the Levitating Charm. Now you have your feathers practice the charm, please," said Professor Flitwick.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" yelled Michele and her feather floated towards the ceiling.

"Ah, Ms. Kelly has done it! 10 points to Gryffindor!" squealed the Professor.

By the end of class most everyone had accomplished the charm and headed to dinner.

Dinner… 

Michele, Alex, and Justin were in the Great Hall eating dinner.

"Have I told you I used to dance?" asked Michele.

"No," said Alex as he and Justin began sniggering.

"I'll have you know that dancing is not all jumping around and spinning, it's quite hard," said Michele fiercely.

"Right," said Alex," You keep thinking that."

At that Michele in a huff and didn't speak to them until breakfast the next day.

---

**(A/N: Well how is it? I added the description chapter to give you guys faces for the characters. Do you think there should be couples later in my series? I'm thinking about doing it in later editions, like 3rd or 4th year. Love y'all.)**


	7. The Next Day

**(A/N: Hey I felt like writing another chapter since it took me so long on the last one. And if anyone wonders these are real people and Warren is a Draco clone trust me I've nearly killed him on numerous occasions.)**

**The Next Day**

"We have flying today! I can't wait!" said a very excited Michele.

"I know it's going to be awesome!" said Alex.

**20 minutes later…**

Michele, Alex, and Justin were out on the grounds waiting for Madam Hooch. Two rows of brooms were laid out on the ground in front of them.

The Gryffindors were learning to fly with the Ravenclaws. Michele had decided to go talk to a couple of them.

"Hi, my name is Michele Kelly."

"Hi, my name's Matt Constantin, they are Nitya Reddy and Sam Harvey."

"Hi,"

"Hi,"

"What's your favorite subject so far, Michele?" asked Nitya.

Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I haven't been to History of Magic yet and I love history," said Michele. Which was the truth she was best at English history at her old school.

"How about you guys?" asked Michele.

"Transfiguration," said Nitya.

"Charms," said Matt

"History of Magic," said Sam.

"Cool, well I'll see you later, bye!" said Michele as she went back over to the Gryffindors.

"I met some quite intelligent new friends over there, have you made any new friends?" asked Michele.

"Yeah, but Ravenclaws are kind of smart-elicky, said Justin.

**5 minutes later…**

"Students go stand by a broom," said Madam Hooch. Michele, Alex, and Justin took brooms nearest to the front.

"Put your right hand over the broom and say 'UP!'" said Madam Hooch.

"Up!"

"Up!"

"Up!"

Michele's broom came up to her hand immediately.

"Cool!"

Alex's came up right after her broom, but Justin's took its time and then when it did come up it hit him in the face to Michele and Alex's amusement.

"Ouch! Stop laughing!" said Justin to no avail.

"Now mount your brooms and when I blow the whistle kick off the ground hard, hover, and touch down," said Madam Hooch.

whistle

Michele kicked off and hovered. She felt as if she could stay in the air forever. She liked the feeling of being off the ground.

whistle

Michele leaned forward and landed easily.

"Later on we will begin to fly more, but for now class is over," said Madam Hooch.

**10 minutes later…**

Michele, Alex, and Justin were now sitting in the History of Magic classroom waiting for class to start.

"I've always loved history, how about you?" asked Michele.

"It's okay, but not my favorite," said Alex, Justin nodding in agreement. As they said this Michele was startled by Professor Binns floating through the chalkboard in front of her.

Then he sat down or rather floated down and began to drone a lecture. Michele was avidly taking notes as Alex and Justin slowly fell asleep. Michele would glare at them periodically thinking they were slacking.

Michele was very interested in this period in history, which was the beginning of the wizarding world. But after 40 minutes the droning got to her and she fell asleep for the last portion of class.

Michele didn't wake up until she felt someone tapping her.

"Huh," said Michele groggily.

"Class is over, come on," said Alex.

"Oh, okay," said Michele, " Wait! Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, but you got most of the notes," said Justin.

"But I've NEVER fallen asleep during a class IN MY LIFE!" said Michele anxiously.

"Calm down, deep breathes, come on let's go to lunch," said Alex.

"Fine!" said

**5 minutes later….**

Michele, Alex, and Justin arrived at lunch and were walking over to the Gryffindor Table, when Michele was stopped by someone stepping in front of her. Again it was Warren Gardener.

"What do you want now, Warren?" asked Michele clearly annoyed.

"Just to tell you that one day all mudbloods will be wiped out and I hope you're first."

Michele was hitting boiling point. Finally she just exploded, "Go Away!" yelled Michele, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

At that Michele brushed passed him and went on to sit in the middle of a silenced Great Hall.

**15 minutes later….**

By this time Michele had already left to go to the Common Room to get her books for Herbology.

Michele was still seething because Warren was being such a nuisance.

"UUUUHHHHHH!" yelled Michele to let off some steam.

Soon Michele stomped out the doors to the grounds and started towards the greenhouses. Not to long after she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey, Michele, you okay?" called Alex as he and Justin ran up behind her.

"Yes, I'm fine!" said Michele through clenched teeth.

At this she made her way to a willow by the lake since it was extremely early to go to class. When she got there she sat down against the tree and pulled out a book to read.

"Are you sure you're okay, you still seem mad?" said Alex.

"Of course, I'm mad! The bloody git won't leave me alone!"

"Okay, take deep breaths," said Justin trying to make her less aggressive quite unsuccessfully.

"What book are you reading?" asked Alex trying to change the subject.

"The School of Sorcery, it has to do with people who have supernatural powers and the main character, Thalia (sorry can't remember exact name), saves the school from the antagonist, Oryon, who tries to become all powerful."

"Okay, is it good?" asked Justin.

"Of course it's good I wouldn't read it if it wasn't," said Michele edgily.

"Okay," said Justin shying away from the subject.

"How'd you find this place?" asked Alex.

"I went exploring yesterday and found this place where no one could see me. It's nice and secluded."

They were quiet for a while, while Michele read her book. Then came…

"I think we should learn some defense magic."

"Why?" asked Justin.

"As a precaution."

"Is this about the threat Warren made?" asked Alex.

"Yes and no, there are still dark wizards out there that could attack."

"Fine," Alex gave in.

**5 minutes later….**

Michele, Alex, and Justin emerged from the willow branches and went over to the greenhouse to wait for Professor Sprout.

They had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs so they didn't have to put with the Slytherins. They got there just as Professor Sprout was letting the first years into the greenhouse.

"Today we will handle pussing plants, you will be collecting the pus because it has healing properties. So go on now. Also, please, put on your dragon-hide gloves the pus can burn your skin."

Michele, Alex, and Justin now pulled on their gloves and trudged over and got a plant. Lee Jones, a Hufflepuff, began to collect pus when the plant blew up in his face. Professor Sprout quickly took him to the Hospital Wing and told them to keep on and not squeeze to hard.

"That was interesting," said Michele who had already done three plants.

**2 hours later….**

Now Herbology was over and Michele, Alex, and Justin were heading to dinner.

Michele was talking to Alex about her favorite video game, Gauntlet: Dark Legacy, when once again someone stepped in front of her and stopped her.

"What now!" said Michele angrily. She looked to see it was none other than Warren Gardener AGAIN!

"What do you want?" said Michele through clenched teeth.

"Can't I say 'hi' to my favorite enemy?" said Warren sneeringly. At that Michele's control snapped. A brilliant purple aura encased her and sent Warren flying off against a wall. After this Michele ran from the again silenced hall and out the front doors.

After getting out of the school she continued running until she tripped and fell under the willow and lay there crying.

Back in the Great Hall everyone was silently in awe of what had just happened. After they came to their senses Alex and Justin slipped out to find Michele.

After checking the common room, the library, the Astronomy Tower, and the rest of Michele's castle haunts they decided to check out on the grounds. For some reason they checked the willow by the lake first where they finally found her. She was asleep on the ground and looked as if she had cried for a long time.

Alex bent down and shook Michele awake.

"Huh, what are you guys doing out here?" asked Michele as she sat up. Slowly her memory rushed back to her.

"Is he okay? I didn't mean to throw him, I was just so mad…I couldn't control it," said Michele frantically.

"Madam Pomphrey was checking on him when we left, he seemed more stunned than anything," said Alex.

"Let's go back to the castle," said Justin.

"Yeah, we can go to the common room and you can go up to the dormitory," said Alex.

"Thanks guys," said Michele.

Alex had helped Michele up and now the three of them were walking back to the castle. It was quite dark and it seemed all the lights in the castle were out.

"You okay?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. I think so," said Michele weakly. But a few minutes later Michele collapsed on the ground and couldn't get up. Michele felt sapped of energy, she didn't like the feeling of being weak. Alex and Justin bent down and helped her the rest of the way.

"This doesn't normally happen," said Michele.

"You mean this has happened before," said Justin.

"Yes, but only when I'm really mad or scared."

"This time I felt hatred, very deep hatred," shuddered Michele. Michele had never hated anyone or even gotten so mad. She'd never had an aura show up either.

They finally reached the Fat Lady without passing anyone, guessing everyone was asleep.

"Marauders," said Alex and they walked into the Common Room. Alex and Justin set Michele on the couch and sat on either side of her.

"Michele has this really happened before?" asked Alex.

"Yes, when I was little, but it was never this powerful."

"Okay,' said Alex. Now they started to change the subject and talked about every thing and nothing. Slowly each them drooped off into sleep. Michele first her head falling on Alex's shoulder, Alex next his head falling back against the couch, and finally Justin sliding sideways to take up the other side of the couch.

The next morning Michele woke up first as always. She nudged Alex and Justin awake and then went to take a shower and change. And things went on without a thought of what had happened before.

**(A/N: So ends another chapter. This one took me 3 days to type! AHHH! Hope you like it!)**


	8. An Attack and a Casualty

**(A/N: Hey people! I'm trying to type these up faster so please don't kill me for any delays. Like to recognize Dark Angel Pearl again for reviewing all of the chapters. Well here we go.)**

**An Attack and a Casulty**

**3 weeks later…**

By now Michele was prominent in all her classes and most everyone had forgotten the incident from the second day of school. Michele was one of the best flyers of all the first years. Now it was the weekend and Michele Alex, and Justin were resting under the willow tree, which was now their favorite spot.

They were all in muggle clothes. Michele in her usual jeans and purple-tee, Justin in his khaki shorts and dragon shirt, and Alex in his jeans and one of his many blue shirts. They were just lounging, Michele reading, Alex and Justin playing Exploding Snaps.

This was when a multitude of loud cracks came sounding like people apparating. To their surprise hundreds of death eaters flooded onto Hogwarts grounds. Michele, Alex, and Justin ran over with many other students and professors and began bombarding them with spells.

"Bombarda!"

"Stupefy!"

"Patrificus Totalus!"

"Silencio!" Michele yelled at a tall death eater who had begun a spell towards her. The death eater made a vicious gesture and a purple flaming 'x' headed straight for Michele. Michele not able to do anything caught it full blast.

She crumpled to the ground unconscious. Alex and Justin ran over and frantically tried to wake her. Unable to wake her they began fighting again.

**2 hours later…**

Alex and Justin performed a levitating charm on their fallen friend and levitated her to the hospital wing as quickly as they could.

Most of the death eaters had been captured, but some of them got away. One of these was their leader, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Many students had been injured during the battle. Alex and Justin were lucky they weren't among these, but thanks to Michele they had learned quite a few defense spells.

Most of the students were first years who were inexperienced in defense magic.

Madam Pomphrey sent out all the people who were uninjured so she could get to work healing. So at this Alex and Justin went to the common room and waited.

The people began filtering in but still no Michele. After most of the Gryffindors were back they decided to go to hospital wing and check.

Madam Pomphrey told them that she had been hit with a very serious curse and was still unconscious, but that she would be okay after about a week.

**1 week later…**

Alex and Justin walked down to the hospital wing to see Michele. Classes had been cancelled that week so the students could rest and get over the shock.

When Alex and Justin got there Madam Pomphrey let them in. Michele was in the bed at the end.

When Michele saw them she sat fast and looked excited.

"Alex, Justinouch you're okay! ouch" said Michele happily.

Alex and Justin hurried over.

"You okay?" asked Alex.

"Now. Earlier my chest hurt real bad, like the Hogwarts Express fell on it and I have to drink a lot of potions, too.

"How's everyone? Did I miss any classes?" asked Michele.

"Classes were cancelled and everyone seems okay," said Justin.

"Are you both completely okay?" asked Michele a concerned look crossing her face.

"Yeah, thanks to all that defense magic you taught us," said Alex.

"I told you it would come in handy. That curse that guy sent at me, I've read about it. If he had been able to say the curse it may have been fatal."

Michele dropped her voice, "Why did they attack when Tom Riddle's already dead?"

"Probably to stir up trouble and be feared again," said Alex.

**(A/N: So what do you think? I wrote this before I finished most of the beginning. It popped into my head and wouldn't go away 'til I wrote it down. So, luv y'all!)**


	9. A Quidditch Match

**(A/N: SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! I've been majorly busy this month! Thanks DarkAngelPearl again for your consistence in reviewing!)**

**A Quidditch Game**

**Monday…**

Alex and Justin were in the Great Hall for breakfast because they were going to start classes again today. Someone nudged Alex and pointed to the door. When Alex looked up he saw Michele standing there looking extremely excited in turn he nudged Justin who looked and saw her, too. Soon Michele was sprinting towards them and giving the both suffocating hugs.

"Airgaspneed air!" gasped Alex as Michele quickly let go.

"Sorry, I'm just to see you guys!" said Michele. They ate quickly and went on to Defense Against Dark Arts.

"I wonder what we're doing since the attack?" thought Michele aloud.

"Yeah, me too," said Alex. As he said this in came a very moody looking Professor Potter.

"Soon a new club will be starting called the D.A. or the Defense Association. It will train you in defense outside of this class, now who will join this club?" asked Professor Potter quickly. Michele, Alex, Justin, and most of the rest of the class raised their hands (except the Slytherins). He took down a list.

**Next Class…**

"The Slytherins seem way too calm after that calm attack," said Michele, "it doesn't seem right."

"It's probably because their parents are dark wizards and witches, I tell you, not one dark wizard isn't a Slytherin," said Justin. After this conversation in cam a much less cheerful Professor Granger. It seemed all the teachers had dark circles under their eyes and ashened faces.

Transfiguration went quickly and they had no homework.

The entire day there was no homework and barely any class work. The teachers' moods added to the gloom of the castle as fall closed in.

**Friday at Dinner….**

Michele, Alex, and Justin were sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"The first Quidditch game is Saturday, it's Gryffindor versus Slytherin," said Michele.

"I can't wait! It's gonna be awesome to watch us slaughter Slytherin, they haven't won since Harry Potter, himself, was seeker," said Justin.

"Dude, you know too much about this stuff," said Alex, who really didn't follow anything.

They were eating when they were interrupted.

"Ah, I see the mudblood and her little friends are enjoying their dinner I'd love to ruin it," came the voice of Warren Gardener, who had taken a liking to bugging Michele whenever he saw her (You'd have thought he'd have learned by now! Jeez!)

"Go away, oh, and shove your head in the Vanishing Cabinet for me," said Michele annoyed.

" I'm sorry but I can't do this, it would be so much more fun to bug you," he said making Michele even more enraged.

"Sod off, Gardener!" yelled Michele, who was now fuming. At this he left fearing a reoccurrence of the second day of school.

"Sooo, about school, how do you stay awake in History of Magic?" asked Alex looking at a Michele ready to explode.

But Michele wasn't listening; she was doing her best to control her anger. There was still some energy radiating but nothing went flying at Warren or shattering. This had become quite normal so no one cared anymore.

"I'm going to the tower, see you there," said still seething Michele as she got up and left.

"You'd think Warren would stop for fear for his life wouldn't you?" asked Justin.

"Yeah, he seems overly confident now, I wonder why?" said Alex.

Michele was now stomping down the hall ready to kill anyone in her way. Many steeped out of her way until she found her at the Astronomy Tower were she sat down and thought for a while.

_Why must he get me mad all the time? He knows I could hurt him if he crosses the line to far._

Michele' anger now left her, all she could think about was how hard it was to control her magic and how it scared her.

Michele quickly decided to go to the tower and do the only thing that would calm her down.

Michele was now in the Common Room with huge book. Yes, she was reading. Her one escape from reality. This was what did as a kid to escape ridicule and now went to it, as always when she was mad.

As it would be people avoided her when she was mad. So she was left alone in her chair by the fire until Alex and Justin came back from dinner and sat in the chairs across from her.

"I hope we crush them tomorrow in the Quidditch match. I swear if Slytherin wins we'll never hear the end of this," said Michele shortly.

**Saturday…**

Michele, Alex, and Justin got seats as close to the field as possible. The announcer, Jimmy Morisette, called the names of the players of each team as they entered the stadium.

Michele was decked in all red and gold. She had her Gryffindor scarf on along with a red and gold tee shirt and jeans. She was standing in her seat the entire time jumping up and down, screaming.

After an exciting match the Gryffindors let up a thunderous cheer when their seeker, 7th year Julie Kennedy, caught the snitch.

Michele nearly flew out of the stands in excitement as the Gryffindors flooded the field. Alex and Justin had been cheering just less enthusiastically.

Since the match was over Michele decided to congratulate the team and then walk over to the willow by the lake. Alex and Justin were already there by the time she got there so they went on to relive the match play by play.

At dinner Michele was extremely happy to see Warren Gardener was sulking over the loss. Later on Michele forced Alex and Justin to do their homework so that they wouldn't get detention.

**(A/N: SO how is it? I'm still real sorry it took me so long. I'm also sorry to say as of Friday I'm gonna be gone for ten days with no access to a computer and I having major writer's block. So SmrtDancrGrl signing out.)**


	10. A Theory

**(SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! I was out of town all of July and haven't had time to update. So I'm thinking of changing the direction this going. So y'all will see how it goes.)**

**A Theory**

**Monday…**

Monday came and Michele was ready for the day. She was up once again before everyone. The Gryffindors were still celebrating their domination of the Slytherins.

"Don't you love the sweet smell of victory?" asked Michele as she passed the now sulking Warren. Michele sat down at Gryffindor Table for breakfast.

"I definitely plan on trying out for the team next year, I don't believe I'm too bad on a broom," said Michele, who secretly wanted to be seeker.

"Yeah, that would be cool," said Alex who was less enthusiastic (not big on sports).

The rest of the day went on as usual. Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, and Charms. Nothing extremely new.

Soon they were again on break and under the willow.

"Silencio!" muttered Michele.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Alex.

"Because now we don't need to listen to the people chattering," said Michele.

"Oh, okay," said Alex.

"Well that and I want to tell you guys my theory why the Slytherins are so calm about the attack."

"Go on," said Justin.

"One thing is none of the Slytherins were out before or during the attack, only Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs. Second thing is I think they knew about it before hand. Half because I'm sure most of their parents were death eaters. So what do you think, am I close to anything?" finshed Michele.

"I think that is the most credible theory I've ever heard," said Alex.

"Really?" asked Michele.

"Yeah it sounds right," said Justin.

"Well now that that's cleared up shall we go to dinner?" asked Michele.

"Yes, we shall," said Justin, but he eats all the time anyway.

"Let's go then," said Alex getting up. At that they began walking across the grounds to the castle.

Dinner went as usual with eating and talking. Nothing happened which was very unusual also. Soon Michele, Alex, and Justin had gone to the tower and Michele was attempting to get Alex and Justin to do their homework quite unsuccessfully. Soon enough she gave up and finished her homework and went up to the girls' dormitory after saying good night to Alex and Justin.

As the months wore on nothing was out of the norm. Classes went normally. Warren was a nuisance. Nothing changed.

Christmas break came and went friends going they're own way and reuniting afterward. Still no one knew why the attack occurred or why Michele had these powerful outbursts.

Everything went on as it should and everyone made friends with other people but, of course, our trio never separated or went their different ways.

**(Sorry again. I'm also having some major writer's block, so that's why I'm doing the story differently as you'll see.)**


	11. Homework and Finals

**(A/N: Sorry I have had major writer's block! I'm probably going to take this a completely different way…)**

Homework and Finals

"Alex! Justin! Get over here! Now!" yelled an annoyed Michele.

"What?" asked Alex.

"You guys do know we have exams soon! You HAVE to do your homework still. It's due TOMORROW!" emphasized Michele.

"We'll get it done, don't worry," said Justin.

"Sure, you'll get it done by 2am and then sleep through our classes," said Michele exasperatedly.

"Well, have you even started?" asked Alex.

"Actually, I have! Unlike you I don't procrastinate, as much, I'm almost finished!" said Michele.

"Then we'll just copy yours," said Justin.

"No you won't! I will never let you copy my homework and you know it!" yelled Michele abashed.

"Hey, I didn't ask, it was Justin, calm down," said Alex putting his hands up in front of him.

"Fine, you can fail for all I care!" said Michele huffily as she went back to her table that was strewn with books.

"Stupid ….. inconsiderate …… boys ….. should be happy I make sure they pass" Michele grumbled as she went back to work. Michele pulled her headset back on and turned on her CD player.

Soon Michele was done with her homework and went over to see Alex and Justin playing Exploding Snaps. She huffily sat down in the chair next to Alex and watched as their game progressed.

**(A/N: Sorry it's so short that's all I have left in my notebook. I'll try to finish but there are no guaranties. Sorry.)**

**_SmrtDancrGrl_**


	12. The Ending of a Year of School

**(A/N: I'm so sorry I've taken so long updating I've been really busy with school and even had writer's block. Sorry o.o;;)**

**The Ending to a Year of School**

** For the next days their teachers drilled them and prepared them for the end of term exams. Two weeks later they all were sitting taking exams and finished them all at the end of the week.**

** "So how do you think you did?" asked Michele.**

**"I think I did pretty well nothing worse than normal," said Alex nonchalantly as they walked to the Gryffindor Tower after finishing their last exam.**

** "And you, Justin?" asked Michele.**

** "Probably the same as always, I'll pass to next year," said Justin as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.**

** "Patronus," said Michele after the Fat Lady asked for the password. They then walked into the common room sat in their favorite cushy chairs.**

** "So now that school's almost over, what'll you all be doing this summer?" asked Michele.**

** "Well, I'll just be at home most of the time playing video games," said Alex.**

** "Same here, I'll be at his house playing video games," said Justin.**

** "Wait, where do you guys live?" asked Michele.**

** "In the suburbs just outside of London, you?" said Alex.**

** "Around the same area maybe I'll drop in sometime," said Michele excitedly.**

** A few days later it was time to leave. They got on the train that brought them together to leave the place they learned so much. There Michele, Alex, and Justin sat in the very same compartment they had met in.**

** "What a year," said Michele reflecting back.**

** "You can say that again," said Justin.**

** "Definitely," said Alex as they sat back against the seats.**

**"You guys will write, right?" asked Michele.**

** "Eh, maybe, depends on if I remember," said Justin.**

**"Agreed," said Alex. **

** The train rolled on towards their destination. Sooner than they desired they arrived at King's Cross Platform 9 ¾. Introducing each other to their parents they set to meet at Alex's house within a week.**

** The years to come would bring Michele to be seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Alex a chaser. No deatheater activity and far fewer magical outbursts. A new friend appeared, a certain short, brown haired Carly Cline joined their strong bond of friendship in the following years. **

** Now we find them ready to start their fifth year. But with a rather bizarre set back. Michele's having nightmares of a rather scary sort.**

** Here a new story begins….**


End file.
